


No one leaves for good

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dead Parents, Established Relationship, F/M, Fest, Memorials, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Not long after the Empire is defeated, Cassian adds an ofrenda to his and Jyn's home. Inspired by the movieCocoand how in the novelization, Jyn doesn't find holovids of anyone in Cassian's bag. I always thought that if he had any images, there would be one of his parents, but it must have been lost along the way. Title comes from the Finale ofInto the Woods.





	No one leaves for good

Jyn smiled as she walked into their apartment, evening sun was shining through the window and glinting off a spot of color. On a shelf almost in the kitchen, a holovid of two people sat surrounded by petals. She moved towards it, sitting on the arm of their soft couch to see her parents smiling back at her, they looked young and proper. When had this been taken? Soon the door opened again and she reached a hand out to Cassian as he smiled when he saw where she sat, “You found it.” 

“Cassian, what is this? Where did you find this?” 

He came and sat beside her, “In your father’s files. This is to remember. We had one on Fest, everyone did for family.” 

Jyn took his hand as she could feel his sadness as he looked at the space beside her parents. The Rebellion had memorials, names carved into walls, faces shimmering in corners and shining on brightly lit walls saying we were here. Too often she’d thought that their faces would end up there. This was different, but she didn’t know how.

*******

Jyn’s questions hovered in the air beside her like X-wings in formation, he started with explaining, “Homes have them so the dead know where you are and to take care of them.”

“Home,” She breathed it out and he put his arm around her waist, “What about yours?”

He’d known she would ask, when he’d put this up, he’d known his Papa and mother wouldn’t be there but it was time, “They’d been in my pack. I was out scouting when there was a raid. We couldn’t go back for anything.”

Jyn leaned onto his shoulder, she didn’t ask if he’d searched because she knew he had. His Papa had protested, had been killed by the Republic but never arrested. He’d slipped through the cracks just like his mother, Cassian was the only one who remembered them. And he didn’t remember them as well as he should, he knew the smell of his father’s beard oil, the spices his mother put into hot chocolate but their faces were hazy. Everyone else who’d ever known them was dead. 

She kissed his cheek as she said, “We’ll remember them.”

“I’ll cook for them, Papa’s favorite salsa and hot chocolate for her,” That would be a way to have them there. It wasn’t enough but maybe it could be for now, “What would yours like?”

“I don’t know,” Jyn was quiet and he kissed her hair while she reached out to touch the holovid of her parents.

“There’s time,” He couldn’t believe that was true, but there was time to make this ofrenda part of their home.


End file.
